Users or customers with queries or problems in connection with a product or service can face challenges in attempting to obtain a solution to the query or problem in question. In existing resolution approaches, users must interact with a human representative, who must search through a number of databases for a relevant response, before relaying a response (if found), back to the user. Based on existing approach work flows, inefficiencies are created by the human loop in between the users and the solutions.
Also, approaches such as frequently asked questions (FAQs) mechanisms include the disadvantage of needing to compile a list of the answers for the most frequently asked questions manually. Such a list, consequently, is likely only updated after quite a long period of times.